Boogie Man
by Holly Jolly Rape
Summary: AU. HiKaku, KakuHina. Rated M for Hidan's mouth and a new chapter of yaoi! Hidan's conducting a little "experiment", and Kakuzu's the lab rat.
1. Chains

**Boogie Man**

Hida/Kaku AU for Hidan's (belated) birthday.

**A/N:** Cute little – vulgar little – HIDAN. I think it's his 23rd birthday this year, but I'm really not sure; correct me if I'm wrong. I actually wrote a different one in one of my notebooks, but that one's 30 pages long and it's an Mpreg, so I'll just randomly spew stuff until I come up with another good story. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own neither of Kakuzu or Hidan. (But I really wish I did… I'd totally be the idol of ALL THE FANGIRLS HAHAHA –needs a machine gun-)

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

--

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

"_Please, shut that thing up…_" I thought mindlessly to myself, glancing up for a moment to see the man in the very untidy suit pants – grimy with dirt and something that look like rat blood, we were in the sewers, anyway – and ripped pinstriped button up shirt, which had no buttons anymore, being ripped away at what seemed like near his shoulders.

"What? Have a _problem?_" he tapped the pencil a little more rapidly on the floor, staring up at me with his vibrant purple eyes. He had a journal in his lap, ankles crossed. It looked like he was either writing a story or lyrics. Either way, it was too dark to see what the words were.

I glanced back to the floor, closing my eyes a minute later, answering his question with the most bitterness I could muster up, "…No, just tired." Not much of the witty comments that I usually gave him, but it was the truth. I'd been stuck there for what seemed like an eternity, though I know already from the light changes from a very dark grey to pitch black, that it had only been about three days.

"Mm…" he got up, I could hear, and he stepped, somewhere closer to me, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Not if you're going to give me that shit you gave me last time." My chains rattled loudly, echoing through the tunnels. They were attached to my wrists, which were then tethered to the floor. I'd tried so many times to get myself free.

"Don't be a sour-puss, man. Seriously, if you're going to be like that I might just force you to eat the food that I give you… And _no_, I actually got burgers from Mc-fucking-Donald's." I heard paper crinkling, and then I smelled it – even though I hated McDonald's food with all my being, a burger would be nice, considering the last meal he give me really _did_ taste like shit. My mouth watered, but I turned my head away when he offered me one. That crap would make me turn belly up like a dead fish in water; my cholesterol was already sky-rocketing.

I could hear the frown on his lips when he spoke, "C'mon, man, it's not like its poisoned or anything. At least a French fry at the most." He held the small carton up to me.

I opened my eyes and glared at him, "Why are you trying to keep me living if you stole me from my work place just to _rape me?_"

"'Cause I was in the mood and didn't have the money for a whore. But it's not like you're much of a help anyway. But thanks for the cash, I needed that… They were going to come and whoop my ass if I didn't give them the money!" he laughed nervously, "…The gambl'r guys." He took a bite out of his burger.

The only thing that stood out about him was his eyes, his slicked back silver hair and his bright teeth. I'll tell you the story of how he got me down here in the first place.

I was walking back from work that day; I'm a surgeon, if you didn't know. Kakuzu Hoku, the famous surgeon. Not the greatest title, but I am pretty well-known. I was walking home, and I decided to go the long way. I headed down an alley way, and found myself to get bound and gagged by some of this… Boogie Man's creeps. They brought me to one spot, which happened to be about a few blocks from my own house. If I knew my poor child was playing out in the yard with _these_ guys around I would never let her out. I bet my wife was worried sick, seeing that I was gone from the hospital (she called me when I was out for more that two days) and wasn't coming home.

He had then knocked me out and next thing I knew, I was down here, the man stripping me of my shirt, it now hanging loosely from my shoulders and started to lick my chest.

I can't say that it didn't feel good, but I would've rather had my wife do it to me. He then _did me_. Fuck. I hated that feeling. I had my intuition tell me he was going to do it that night. I can't say… well, I can, but I know from some resident years and those stupid _"Improve your sex life"_ things in the magazines that I had to remove more that a few strange things from people's rectums, men more than often, that it was the most uncomfortable experience that you could fathom that wasn't deadly.

My sexuality, that hadn't changed ever since highschool, was bi, yes, but that didn't mean that I wasn't faithful to my wife with other women and men. My wife – I swear… I should stop bragging about her. Beautiful woman, that's all I have to say.

Boogie looked at me, "…What're you thinking about?" he asked, clipping my chin with his fingers. I growled. I hadn't shaved in a few days, so the normal shadow of a beard was starting to show, and it felt weird not having another's skin rub against my own, it was almost as if a barrier was growing.

"My wife, my daughter… my _job_," I growled a little harsher. My job, which earned my money to keep the other two reasons, a nice house _and_ a summer cabin up in Maine… That job was my life. If I didn't have it, we would loose everything.

He smirked at me, "I'll return you… Don't worry; I'll just… _leave_ you here for now." He got up, the bag of McDonalds food still sitting next to me, the slumped greasy bag looking even more disgusting in the grey.

I chuckled, "If you really feel the need," I leaned back onto the wall, tilting my head to one side.

He looked like he shivered for a moment, then turned on his heel and walked away, down the sewer pipes, leaving me in the rain water and with the rats.

--

I ended up eating the food given to me, which I protested greatly, holding out until pure hunger took over a few hours later. Boogie returned, carrying a few bags on his arm.

"Oh, this is the night,

It's a beautiful night,

And we call it _Bella Notte_…"

His rich voice had carried through the pipes, making it echo in a soothing way, waking me from my light nap, "Hmm?" I hummed drowsily, "What time is it?" I raised my hand to rub my eye, the clattering of chains reminding me of where I was.

There was silence for a moment, then splashes of steps, "Not very late, only around nine-ish…" he sighed.

"…What's wrong?" I asked, out of common curiosity, not as if I cared about a guy who stole me and chained me up in a sewer.

"Hmm, nothing really. I actually won tonight!" he said a little bit more happily, "About… $10,000, if I'm correct."

"That means you can afford some actual _good_ of food… Right?"

"Meh, I still have people to pay…" Boogie shrugged, "I hardly think I would get 'good' food just for you…I think I enjoy fast food better, anyway."

I gave an annoyed sigh, and he looked my way, a subtle growl on his face, "Get over it, it's not that bad…"

"Tastes that way."

"Why are you complaining about the _food_ when you have so much more to complain for?"

"Because you seem to like conversation… and food is on my mind at the moment."

"Don't be a wise crack; seriously, it's starting to get annoying."

"Holding your tongue? You usually just swear your head off…"

"It's a bet. See this?" he held up a small recorder, "It's got enough memory to last 3 days, which then I can go back to Jen and tell 'er than I _won!_" he yelled into the microphone, making a face telling it to bugger off, if it could.

"Hm, how much?"

"What?"

"How much are you going to win?"

"Depends. If I sing more often, $1,000, other than that, $900. If I curse, then I have to pay her $700." He shrugged, "So don't make me."

"What if you're 'in the mood' again? You seemed to swear a lot when you were last time."

Boogie smirked, "Thanks for reminding me," he started to walk my way, it seeming so slow, as if he had something sharp and was going to kill me.

Oh _shit_, what have I done?

"But… won't she listen to this later?" I said, shifting a little in my nervousness.

"She can listen to it, see if I care," he knelt down next to me, reaching up and holding my neck, pushing me violently against the wall, and then running his fingers lightly around the corners of my mouth. I turned my head away, grunting a little in his presence, pulling my forearms up to my lap.

"I wasn't talking about 'in the mood' now, you idiot…" I growled, glaring at him.

"Oh, neither was I. I wasn't even thinking of doing it with _you_," he smiled this time, "How about your wife? How pretty is she? Not as pretty as _you,_ I'm guessing…" he tapped my cheek lightly, "…You'll have to shave soon, huh?"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, lifting my other hand to grab the microphone on his jacket collar, holding it in my palm and growling, "You are _not_ going to go for my wife. She'll _butcher_ you."

"Oh, some feelings? Finally, I thought you didn't have any towards me..." he smiled, lifting his chin and running his nose on my forehead lovingly, "You know, you look crueler when you don't shave…"

"She'll…" I gritted my teeth, then pushed him away, hoping he'd hit his head on something, "Don't go near them. I don't care about you, but if she over-reacts like she usually does she'll… shoot before asking questions. You know what I'm saying?" I snapped at him, "Then I'm left down here to _starve_."

Boogie laughed, "Oh, my friend, that's _good_…" he purred, getting on all fours and crawling nearer to me. I lifted my foot, ready to kick him away, but he pushed my ankle aside gently, "You and I both know I'll be just fine…"

This time I pulled him closer and kept him there, holding his head in between my chest and forearm, "You're not going to go to _my_ house with _my _kid and _my_ wife… and just going to do her in front of my girl. Hear me?" I squeezed his head little harder, making him groan.

"…Yeah, _yeah_, yeah… I get it," he seemed too comfortable for his position. Then I heard a small tear and felt a finger intruding on my personal space, penetrating me.

I groaned, sinking a little closer, crushing his head a little more with more force.

"Stop that," I growled in a whisper, closing my eyes and feeling him hold something sharp closer than I wanted to my abdomen.

"Mm, I think you like it," he added another finger, this time being a little rougher about it.

I had to bite my tongue to halt myself from moaning, "Quite the… _con_trary. Now _stop_ before I kill you."

"Like you could pull it off," he started to slash ruthlessly at my stomach in turn with pushing and pulling his fingers, raking his nails along at times, inside me, making this more painful that it should've been.

This time, I groaned, very loudly, it coming back in and echo and showing how weak I really sounded.

"If you give me some audio I might just let you come along with me for my next trip… hmm?" he jammed his fingers hurtfully into me, making me lower one hand and claw at the ground, grinding my teeth together, groaning again, my other hand sliding to the back of his head and holding him against my chest.

My breath caught when all of a sudden the knife that was cutting my stomach started cutting where his fingers were, around it and down. Oh, this hurt so much. I wanted to punch and kick, but I know that would only make it worse.

"Oh – God, please stop…" I pleaded, his small punctures making me a little light-headed.

"Nuh-uh," he violently started to bite at my stomach, some of the blood smearing onto his cheeks, lips and chin, granting him the look of being a cannibal – to me anyway.

I started to push him away, only to be forcefully stabbed down there. I whimpered automatically, pushing him away again. My breathing caught up, and he stared at me.

"So, you really _don't_ like it, huh?" he said, tilting his head to one side.

I only glared in return, putting my hand on my stomach, it stinging and wishing that it would go away.

"…I'll be gentler, if you want me to be," he threw the knife over to where his bags rested in the dry corner.

"I…" I could've answered 'I don't want you to touch me'… but there was something about him that part of me wanted him to do it to me, "Yeah…" I closed my eyes and I could already see the expression on his face: that devil-like grin that I just wanted to slap off his god-forsaken face.

His hands trailed my stomach soothingly when he got nearer, straddling my legs so he could slip in between them. My hands quickly glided to the sides of his face and pulled him up, roughly kissing him and waiting for…

--

I woke with a start, sitting up when I realized where I was – in my bed, my wife lying next to me, deep in slumber.

I looked around, my eyes wide and, surprisingly, I was genuinely scared.

I saw the clock, it saying that it was 3:45 AM in its large, red letters; I got out of bed in a swift motion, heading out of our room and heading down the hall, towards the stairs.

That was so _real_ feeling, how in God's name could it be fake? A dream? I quickly clambered down the stairs, clutching my stomach. It felt like I was going to puke. Those cuts…

I remembered him so clearly, but from where? I hadn't gone out in more than a few days… It was my vacation, though I really didn't need it, and I hadn't met anyone like him, or seen anyone like him for what seemed like forever. In highschool I was into gambling for a while, but nothing as serious as _that_. Why was he in my dreams?

…Did I just make him up?

"Honey?" My wife, Hinata, called blandly, following me.

I looked back, "…Go back to bed, I'm fine."

"Kuzu, why're you up?" I rolled my eyes and then turned towards her.

"Hina, please, I'm just…"

"You look scared…" she said, her pale purple eyes gleaming in the soft moonlight, coming from an upper window.

"It was a bad dream, please just –"

"A nightmare? Kakuzu," she walked over towards me again, pulling me into an embrace, "A-Are you okay?"

"…Yes, Hinata, I'm just fine," I said, pulling my fingers though her silky, violet looking hair, not even mussed by sleep.

"Do you… want to talk about it?" she looked up at me with a blink, making me sigh.

"No, I'll be fine without it. Now head back to bed, I'll be there soon enough…" I smirked kindly, running a thumb over her pale cheek.

"…Alright." She was almost a push-over, which was what one of the many things I liked about her. She headed back to bed without another word, but glancing back at me before closing the door again.

I made the rest of my way down the stairs and looked silently though cupboards for sleeping medicine. I knew I had some; I had… finished off the bottle a few days ago.

Damnit.

I sighed; closing the cupboard I was looking in with disappointment, turning and sitting on the counter, leaning my head on my palms, and my elbows on my knees.

Tonight would be rough, without sleep.

What would the interns say? A sleepy resident just doesn't cut it. I always had a surgery somewhere in the morning and somewhere in the afternoon, quick ones, and I think I had a big one coming up tomorrow. Yeah, I had a heart transplant…

"Shit…" I leaned back up and rested the back of my head on the wood behind me.

--

**A/N:**__WELL? D:

HOW IS IT?

TELL ME TELL ME TELL MEEE! PLEASE!

--

**To Be Continuted.**


	2. Awake?

**A/N:** THIS STORY IS TAKING FOREVER!! Sorry for the late update! I would've gotten it done a lot faster if I didn't have so much homework to dooo. -

**Disclaimer:** …I live in like, no where, of course I'm not going to own Naruto! D: GET IT RIGHT, PEOPLE! (BUT I DO OWN KAELY HAHHA)

--

"H-honey? Why are you sleeping on the counter?" Hinata patted my shoulder awake, making me grumble and almost fall off. Stupid me for falling asleep on the counter. Hinata made me some breakfast, and tried to persuade me into telling me my nightmare, if you could call it that at all…

"No." I answered plainly, stabbing the small piece of omelet and shoving it into my mouth, trying to get my anger out.

"Please, honey, it would make me and you so much happier! Just let it out, please!" she pleaded, putting a hand on my forearm.

"It's not going to happen," I looked up at her, "I'm not a child anymore, and you're not my mother, so just please, back off, I'll be just fine…"

At this comment, the discussion ended, my daughter, Kaely – her brown tresses were now cut short, her eyes unlike both mine and Hinata's, being brown made us a little odder than the normal, and a gluttonous apatite – bounded down the stairs with a tremendous smile; "Good _morn_ing!"

"Honey –" Hinata started.

"I'm fine, Hinata, please," I picked up my 8 year old and set her on my knee, saying, with a smile, a great "Good morning!", Hinata following after me at my precedent.

--

I wasn't fine, the fact is, I couldn't even think straight anymore. I had to give up my surgery to a higher resident; my hands were shaking so hard even before I got to the table.

That nightmare was really starting to get on my nerves, starting to mess with my head, my life.

I sat around in the lobby before one of my interns, Sakura Haruno, came up to me and pulled her stethoscope from her neck and listened to my heart beat. I'd been known for my stupid heart problems around the hospital.

"That seems to be just fine." She noted to herself, standing back up and putting the tool around her neck again, "What's wrong, Dr. Hoku?"

I waved my hand, running the other one through my hair, "Nothing, really, I'm just a little… on edge today."

"I can schedule an appointment for you to see a therapist."

"No thank you, Sakura, but thank you for the offer. I'm really just a little… out of it. It was something that happened last night."

She hesitated before leaning down, making a face and whispering to me.

"Is the sex really that bad?"

I glanced her way for a moment, glaring; "No. The sex is just _fine_. And that's not my problem."

"Then what is it?" she sat down next to me, pursing her lips in a pouty way. There was always something to that look that made me just want to…

Slap it off her face.

God damnit, what's wrong with me?

"It was just a dream, there really isn't –"

"That might be Posttraumatic Stress Disorder…" Sakura stated, smirking. She knew all the diseases in the book, and sometimes she could just look at a person and diagnose them with what they have and they would be out of the hospital in less than an hour, in the least.

Skillful, but annoying, she was.

I turned my head and made a confused face, "What?"

"It's a disorder mostly found in children more than adults, but it causes you to have strange dreams where you wake up and it ruins your sleeping patterns," Sakura shrugged at me; "But it's nothing that you should _worry_ about…"

We talked for a few more minutes, and then her pager rang at an annoying pitch that made my head hurt, just that much more, a headache forming.

"Alright, I should go." She said with a vibrant smile lighting her features; she was a beautiful young lady, I had to admit.

I waved a hand, and she got up and ran off towards the end of the hall.

I just realized that I had no one to talk to.

Oh God, what was my problem?

I threw every one of them – the people that I talk to – away, or push them that way, away from me. I didn't like the company to begin with, people in themselves are greedy, and self centered. This includes me, because I couldn't _not_ call myself a greedy S.O.B., I mean; I'm almost addicted to my money… But, in the least, it was important.

I sighed, putting my head back in my palms and closing my eyes, thinking, again about my dream.

I wasn't going to get over this, not for as long as I know that _he_ might be living. He could not have been _fake_. If he wasn't real, then I swear that neither was I.

I rubbed my temple, getting up and walking towards the surgery board, looking over the surgeries.

Nothing. Nothing for me at all. That was sort of depressing.

I looked down again at my hands; they were shaking again. I rubbed them together, and then started for the clinic; if there wasn't anything to do in the ER then there must be at least some nurses in the clinic that would like a smoke break.

When I made it to the lobby, I noticed that there were many people; the nurses were frantically darting around the hall. Maybe I shouldn't be here.

I'd leave, and then come back, since I'm still on call. That'd be good.

I turned on my heel, heading towards the lockers. I can't seem to put my finger on it, but I knew something bad was going to happen. It was a gut feeling, yes, but I couldn't help myself; this happened a lot to me, this gut feeling would rise up and make me really concerned…

Maybe I would stay, just in case.

I got into the locker rooms, sighing with relief when I saw that no one was there. I made my way to the furthest row of lockers and sat down on the bench.

Taking a few deep breaths, I calmed. There were sudden hands on my shoulders, hushed whisper in my ear, making me jump.

"Paranoia?" it was a man's voice, I knew that, but no man was close enough to me to take a chance and touch me.

He started to massage my shoulders, making him hum a "Thank you", relaxing again, my reply to his one-word question following shortly; "I don't think so…"

"…Maybe tonight will be better, ya'know? Jen might gimme a break and we can do it again, my little surgeon friend, a little more… comfortably," his hand slid up my neck to my jaw, rubbing that sensually. I tilted my head the way he instructed with his hands.

It took me a second to process what he just said, but when I realized, I jumped up and spun around, falling down on the tile…

Looking up at nothing.

"…W-what?" I stared wide-eyed at the lockers, then searched around for him all over the locker room.

Like I thought, no where to be found, I sat down again, wondering if he would come back.

"Give ya' a scare, did I?"

I felt something climb into my lap, hands holding my neck, shifting my hair around, then scoot closer, kissing my neck. I closed my eyes and tensed a little; "Just a little," I murmured. He was cold, and I was scared. I didn't know where he was coming from, but I didn't like it.

Maybe I was going insane.

"Well, you seem used to me, now…" he purred, shifting his weight and getting off of me, sitting next to me now, a hand on my cheek; "What scared you?"

I didn't open my eyes, I didn't reply, I didn't want to be around him. I just didn't.

It was silent for a few minutes, the cold sensation still pressed on my skin. I'm surprised that he could stay silent for this long.

Finally taking a breath in, he started to speak again; "You're cute in scrubs."

"…Thanks."

--

Taking my time talking to him, he finally said, "See you in your dreams, sweetie," and with a peck on the cheek he left me. A moment later, another intern of mine, Konan, entered the locker rooms, her locker on this side of the space.

She looked at me with a blank stare; "Dr. Hoku?" she muttered for a while, both of us staring at each other, "Are you sexually attracted to me or do you have something to tell me?"

I paused. I knew exactly knew what she was talking about, but I wasn't going to comment on it. I turned my body away, throwing my leg over the bench and put my head in my palms, leaning over; "Konan?"

She gave a hum in reply, starting to change back into her normal clothes again.

"What happens when you think you're going insane?" this was her specialty; there was a psyche ward on the other side of the hospital, but she worked here when she got bored of some of her patients.

"…Hallucinations, voices – it really depends, Dr. Hoku… Which type of insane do you think you're going into?" she sat in front of me, still in her scrub pants. She put a hand on my shoulder, curiously weaving her fingers though my hair.

I shuddered; she had the same cold hands he did.

"What about when you hear voices… but they don't come from anywhere? And you feel touches, but no body to place them with?" I looked up at her; how could a ward patient look at her face all day? I didn't like the piercing that she had in her lip, the over-heavy eye shadow and eye liner that she had on and her vibrant blue hair (even though Sakura had pink, it was a soft pink; I suspected her to be blonde) that made me want to look away.

"…" she gave me a weird stare, tilting her head, "I don't think you have anything wrong with you."

I sat up abruptly; "How can you think that?!" I snapped.

She stared at me for another moment, being hunched over at looking at me down low; "…Now I think there's something wrong." She sat up as well, "You never have sudden outbursts of emotion. You're usually calm, cool and collected. And snapping at me for such a simple insult to your reasoning?" she shook her head, "I recommend going to therapy, if you're starting to hear voices and feel things that are…" she glanced down, "You know."

"It's not…" I looked down myself, checking how bad it was; "…It's _not _that bad, Konan. And no, it was a dream last night… It scared me into… liking it." I chose my words carefully, trying not to scare her away, but she wasn't scared so easily.

She leaned back, "Hoku… That thing's… _huge_."

"It is not." I looked down again, "That's not even half the size it usually is…"

She stared at me unbelievingly for about a minute. "You're joking." She said flatly.

"No."

"… That's nonsense."

"That's not nonsense, that's just my build."

"Well, you have a huge-ass –"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to get into a conversation about my dick with anyone but my wife and guy friends…"

She blinked.

"Is the sex really that bad?"

"For God's sakes! No!"

Why did people think my sex life was that bad? I mean, come on, she's a beautiful woman who gives me everything I've ever wanted in a woman! She birthed my child, she does chores that _I_ don't want to do, and she doesn't complain!

Konan recoiled, and then got up, starting to get out of her scrub pants and change into her normal jeans; "Well, I still think it's hu –"

"Konan!"

--

**A/N:** Okay, haha, I got this done the day of my family pictures, I'm sorry if this is late, but I'm really tired and have a SHITLOAD of work to dooooo TT_TT

--

**To be Continued.**


	3. Planet Starbucks

**A/N:** Okay. I'm really tired, have a headache and swear I can hear Hidan in the next room screaming his head off at something. I don't know what, but he's screaming.

I'm really annoyed, so I'm going to write again.

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Naruto.

--

Sitting at home, a coffee in my hand that I got from Starbucks on my way home – at 4 AM in the morning; that one gut feeling came true. 36 year old man, still anonymous, 14 gunshots to the torso, arms and legs that came in around 6 PM; I looked at him and shivered at his almost-dead expression. He was in so much pain, but he lived, thanks to almost 10 hours of surgery.

Most his organs were scathed or damaged with bullet holes, so he only had one kidney, half a stomach and his intestines were still wounded, but we fixed him up.

I rolled the plastic cup in my hand, looking at the now-cold liquid spin around in the bottom, leaving a residue that slowly caught up to the rest of it.

I had a pounding headache and I was scared to go to bed. I didn't want to have one of those dreams again. It felt like I was cheating on my wife for liking something so… lewd, that didn't involve her.

It was now 5 AM, and Hinata would get up soon for work. I had the day off, because people noticed my strange behavior and told me I should sleep.

But as I said, I was scared.

I got up, lifting the cup to my lips and took the last sip of the cold coffee, and then tossed the cup across the room into the trash, making it there, but bouncing of the edge. I growled and started for it, when a blinding light, coming from the window, hit my eyes suddenly.

Stupid sunrise.

Another grumble and holding my hand up from the light, I walked over to the garbage, bent down and threw the cup into the bin.

I got up and sat on the counter, thinking what I should do.

Nothing came to mind until my stomach growled loudly. I was hungry. Of course, what was I thinking?

I jumped off the counter and went to the fridge, opening it and looking for something to eat. Nothing appealing to the eye besides "Lunchables", which were my daughter's lunch for that day, I closed it and searched through the cupboards.

Nothing there, I just sat down again, thinking with a sigh.

"H-honey?"

I looked over towards the entrance to the room, seeing Hinata standing there timidly, her soft voice immediately soothing me. Her hair looked even more beautiful in the sunrise light, her light purple irises having an orange-red tint to them.

"Good morning," I smiled thoughtfully at her, and she only gave me a concerned look back.

"You d-didn't come to b-bed…" she murmured softly, lowering her head, fiddling her thumbs together in a worried fashion.

"Ah…" I carefully looked her over, and then told her to come sit with me with a gesture of my hand; I should probably tell her the truth before something goes to far…

"It was the nightmare thing – it's really gotten to my head…" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Are you alright?" she hadn't sat down yet, but I knew if she was sitting, she would've stood up.

"Yes, I'm fine… Just a little spooked. I didn't want to have –!" I jumped out of my chair when a cold breath passed my face. Or at least thought so.

"Kakuzu, did something happen?" I looked down at her, and then shook my head, sitting down again.

"I thought I saw… a spider. You know how those things creep me out." I started to want to have another coffee in my hands so I wouldn't fiddle with things, start glancing about the room.

"…Oh, alright…" she murmured, "Well, I-I should be heading to take my shower… I'll see you when you get back from the hospital," she got up, and swiftly kissed my lips with her smooth, soft ones. She backed away for a moment, staring at me. I caught her wrist and pulled her close, turning her way and kissing her again.

This was a better way to start my morning… maybe my dreams would be better when I went to sleep…

"May I join you in your shower?" I stood up and her face turned a light pink, like always when I asked for something like this.

"S-sure…"

--

"Ooh, look who showed up!" Hidan beamed at me, closing in from across the room, "I thought you were scared of me…?" he knelt down in front of me, messing with my shirt a little.

"Fuck you," I grumbled, pulling up one of my chained wrists and pushing him away, "I didn't come here just for you, you know, I'm doing this because I need sleep…"

"But this is your _dream_…" he whispered, getting closer again, "You know I can do anything I want to… But you have a little control over what goes on…"

"Tell me what the hell is up with you coming to visit me when I'm awake."

I wanted the answers now, and already judging by the way his face looked at the time, he was taken aback by my sudden abruptness.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Again, he turned, and he raised a hand. "If you don't want to be in the sewer any more… fine." He snapped his fingers and the room started to swirl before my eyes.

It was transforming into something with bright flashing lights, darkly-painted walls or it was just dark… People started to emerge from the vision, dancing – a rave!

Before I knew it, the room snapped into focus; I looked down at myself to be sitting in a bar stool, nicely dressed, unlike the rags I was wearing in the sewer. I smelled of a cologne that reminded me of a wealthy Frenchman, that and alcohol.

Hidan was sitting next to me with a grin. He looked good in his jeans, sneakers and a smart-mouthed shirt (I'm with dreamer-boy). "Don't want to be at a rave?" he muttered, arching an eyebrow.

"… Not particularly, no."

Another snap of his fingers and the rave disappeared into a white room, this time immediately. He was now standing in the corner, looking disappointed. He had his arms crossed over his chest, tilting his head back and forth as I looked around, looking for an exit of some sort.

"What's your problem?" Hidan appeared next to me, peaking over my shoulder, trying to get a good look at my face. I turned towards him and stepped back.

"Nothing…?" he stepped forwards and tilted his head onto his shoulder, glowering at me.

"There has to be something you want…" he mumbled, tilting his head the other way and making a trip around me like a predator to its prey. "Women? Wealth?... Maybe even to be something else?"

"I have Hinata and Kaely, and I gain my own money…" I said, following him with my eyes, "I don't need anything else…"

He wouldn't touch me, that was good, but he got really close, looking in my eyes like we did in the morgue… His eyes were so lively, so brilliant, that it reminded me of the gem Amethyst, shining, glimmering brightly in the sunlight.

He blinked, then raised his hand and grabbed my throat gently in his hand; "Why?" he asked, his hand contracting lightly.

"Because I am happy."

"With what," he removed his hand and shoved both of them in his pockets, starting to circle me again. "Your life? Your family? Your financial place? I have immortality; I _live_ to see people suffer, to join them in their dreams…

"I find you as an interesting person – and lest you forget that before I came along you haven't _felt_ a dream like this – " he pushed me, making me stumble a little in the opposite direction " – and _damn_ was I right! I couldn't have found such a wonderful specimen to toy with."

"Specimen?" I inquired, arching a brow.

"Can I touch you?" Hidan stepped in front of me, cocking his head to the right and grinning that insane grin of his; "Have you really experienced me touching you, Kakuzu?"

"Yes."

"Can you touch me?" he raised his arm and put it on my shoulder, pulling me down and pressing his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes as he guided my arms to his waist; "Only in your dreams, right?"

I nodded, and started to sway back and forth. He hummed, then put our foreheads together and snapped his fingers; "You're my specimen. Every action of mine gets a reaction, so I'm _studying_ you." He had a calming voice now, music now trickling to my ears.

I opened my eyes and looked down at what I was wearing; a really ugly navy blue blazer that I wore for my prom – which I was the best looking guy there that didn't look like a total man-whore – some sleek black shoes and a black button up shirt.

I glanced up at Hidan and he was wearing… a dress. It was tight up to where a woman's breasts would be, embroidered with what looked like lace on the bodice of the dress, and then it flowed out down to his ankles at the waist, the silky-looking fabric having the colour of his eyes, but darker – his frame had thinned a little, in the arms so he didn't look as manly, and his hair was still slicked back and shined like it had been… He looked very beautiful, either way.

He stared up at me; "What? You're the one who started to dance…" he smiled a bit, and I just chuckled, grabbing his hand and twirling him out slowly to the soft, slow music. I hadn't felt this light on my feet _since_ highschool… Always had college or the hospital in my way of feeling this way.

"This won't be so bad…" I muttered low, gaining Hidan's attention.

"What do you mean?" he twirled again, wrapping his and my arms around himself, then backing up and dancing again, leaning his head on my shoulder and staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

"Dreaming…" I smiled.

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into my neck, hiding his face away from my line of sight; "Dreams can go either way: nightmares or dreams, you know? Maybe one night I'll bring you a nightmare just to scare you…"

"Not now though..." I muttered, holding his body closely to mine and gripping his warm hands.

Hidan tilted his head the other way, smirking and looking away from me; "Why? Having a nice time dancing?" he asked.

"I would much rather dance with you than be chained in a sewer," I snuggled my face closer to him, skimming my nose over his cheekbone. He giggled a little, then looked at me with his violet eyes and swayed a little extra with embarrassment.

"I guess that's what most people would say, hmm?" he looked down at his feet – barefoot on the gym floor – and his cheeks turned a pale pink. How cute.

We danced for a while longer, but the music changed ("Finally!") and it was a little something faster; I couldn't figure out if this was the music back in _my_ day or just random notes strewn together to form a song.

I hadn't noticed that there were other people with us on the gym floor, laughing and smiling, as they danced next to us… And then Hidan yawned; "'Kuzu," he moaned pitifully, "Let's go home…"

"Where's home?" I asked kindly, twirling him around gently again.

In the rotation, he whipped his arm out and snapped his fingers, "I'll show you," he spun into my hold again, dancing for another moment before the room swirled.

"You really have to stop doing that," I muttered, closing my eyes and just standing there for a moment, then feeling the floor reform under me – it was a strange feeling of what felt like roots growing at a rapid pace, over hundreds of years passing by in a measly few seconds…

But… different, somehow.

He let go of me and I heard him pad over someplace. "You can open your eyes."

I did exactly that; I found myself in my nightwear and a robe, standing in a newly-refurbished kitchen. The floor was birch hardwood flooring, and the table tops were white marble… Hidan was sitting on the very far one, next to a window, shining brightly with a full moon illuminating him.

He was back to his jeans and "I'm with dreamer-boy" shirt, though this time it was clearly a different colour, maybe a bright yellow or something – maybe if I paid attention to that long enough instead of following his hand as it ran through his hair.

"Home?" he inquired; "Maybe I can make you come here every time you have a dream…" he sat straight, leaning back on his palms. There was something about him that was inviting me closer.

"Headquarters, then; home is much too personal word for –" he cut me off with a wave of his hand, literally zipping my lips shut. I was taken aback by the weird feeling of not being able to part my lips.

"_Home is where the heart is._ Right?" he said after a short pause, quoting an old Chinese proverb. I nodded. He jumped off the counter and led me with his finger, flicking it around when he was leading me down the hallways. Before I knew it, we were climbing down a very wide spiral staircase.

"…H…? Ah, here we are," he turned onto a stair case that branched off of the main part, this one narrower. I followed him again, looking around. It looked like all the colour was fading from the walls, the stair case, and surprisingly – _me._ Hidan was still in colour, as my skin faded to a pale grey.

Suddenly, he turned to a door, a blackish looking one with the entire colour faded from this place. He grabbed the lock on the door and started to turn it.

"Home… is where…" he pauses, looking up at the ceiling in thought, then turning a pad lock to its correct numbers, after remembering them. I looked around for a final moment, seeing the thousands of the doors that now riddled the hallway's walls, some so tightly packed together that they were stacked upon each other, looking as if only a small child could fit into them.

"The heart is." He finished, opening the door to show me a beautifully painted room, filled with little painted hearts on the walls, hearts made of paper hanging from white, red and pink strings off the ceiling. In the middle, there was a small book on a pedestal, a picture of the human heart on it.

I looked around, my eyes wide at all the vibrant colour at once. I was still only in black and white, but the red looked so dazzling that I just wanted to take so many photographs of just the red on the walls – they looked like velvet, and it smelled of the purest roses; the whole room smelled this way, but Hidan had his own little lavender smell to him.

The scents lingered in my nose for a while before he guided me to the pedestal with the book on it.

When he opened the book, the font of each of the pages seemed to be so small I couldn't differentiate the words from the rest of them, let alone the letters.

"K…akuzu…" he flipped to the K section and scanned the page. I looked around some more, getting a look at the paper hearts – they looked like they were created by small children… They were so cute, and so small…

"Ah, here, Kakuzu look!" Hidan beamed, underlining a very small word, which was my name… "Your heart… Who you love, who you loved, how many beats your heart has pumped, your heart _condition_, and a whole lot of other shit you really don't need to know." He said, looking at me.

I blinked at the book, and then at him – if he was real, or if he was fake, I swear I was taking drugs without noticing. How could I come up with such a thing? Was it real?... Either way, I liked the idea of calling this 'house' a home; it would make me feel more comfortable and welcome into it.

I pointed to my mouth, still zipped shut, and he unzipped them like it was normal to do. I grabbed his waist and pulled him into a delicate kiss before he could say no or reject. He hadn't reacted yet when I pulled us apart.

"Home."

--

**A/N:** Mweh heh heh… Okay, this is probably the longest chapter so far, but I am trying to make them longer! D: I seem unsatisfied with an un-longish chapter!

Reviews are VERY FREAKING WELCOME~~~ PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

--

**To be Continued.**


	4. Under The Bed Library

**A/N:** WEEELL, HI THERE AGAIN. 8D I has my best form of inspiration chillin' right next to me… she's gone to get something – anyway, um… I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the pwnsome reviews that everyone's giving to me are PWNSOME!~ Thank you again~ x3

ALSO. I realized how much I messed up on the last chapterrr…. It sucks, I'm sorry. This one will be longer, I promise! (TELL ME IF YOU WANT LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto~

--

I raised my hand to find his face, finding it with little difficulty, and stroking his cheek tenderly with the pad of my thumb. He hummed lightly, and then jotted down some things on his notebook; I could hear the pen scribbling.

I had a blindfold over my eyes; I had always wanted to feel someone – just feel someone. Not knowing what they looked like, not knowing if they were smiling or not unless you ran your fingers over their lips… I let out a gentle sigh and pulled him close, feeling down his arm like I was stroking that, too.

No words were spoken – not yet. Not until we had to say goodbye… That wouldn't be long, probably, but I wish I could make this night last forever.

He could probably do that… I'm so envious.

More of not, we were in a state of peace – a state of peace that I hadn't been in for as long as I can remember. It made me happy that I could just lay here with him and just breathe… Take a load off my shoulders and just try something new – just to relax.

He sighed and closed his notebook, not saying a word, but just snuggling closer. _"You're such a romantic person, Hidan…"_ I thought, lightly kissing the top of his head. He giggled and started to kiss me back on my collarbone.

"Ah – shit… Kakuzu, I have to get going …" he mumbled, fingering at my blindfold. I nodded and he took it off. I opened my eyes to find his bright violet irises staring back into my green ones. We stayed like that for a minute, and then he smiled at me.

"See you tonight, then, 'Kuzu… Go to bed tonight!" he commanded, sitting up and shaking his finger at me. I chuckled, grabbing his hand and then pulling him close, readying myself to kiss his nose…

Was I really falling in love with him? A figment of my imagination?... I backed up before anything further happened, making him frown. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, "Tonight."

--

I opened my eyes to find Hinata sitting next to me – I looked over at the clock to find it was around noon, where her break would come in from work.

"Kaely called me and told me that you wouldn't wake up…" she whispered, stroking my cheek. I nuzzled my face into her hand, groaning. "Honey, we were scared that you –"

"I know… I'm sorry that I worried you. Tell Kaely that as well… I have the day off, so can I just go back to sleep?" I looked up at her to see her frowning like Hidan had…

Hidan… I was really getting obsessed.

I pulled her down and kissed her cheek, keeping her there in an embrace; "I'll get up if you want me to, Hina…"

She kissed my cheek back and then sat up again, "No, you can go back to sleep if you want – you deserve it!" she said, worried sounding.

A minute passed of silence, and then I threw my feet over the side of the bed and got out of bed; she wanted me to get out of bed – I knew her too well to just let things like this slip for my own wants. She tried to get me back into bed, but I insisted to staying up, taking care of Kaely, making lunch…

"No! Seriously, we're okay, you don't have to get up, Kakuzu, you can go back to bed if you want to!" she said, waving her hands in front her of her as she tried to cut off access from the dresser. If I couldn't go to the dresser I would just go to the closet. She cut me off from that as well. I glared for a moment, then started for the door – I would just go into my pajama's if she didn't want me to get dressed; I wasn't underdressed, I had long pants on (red plaid) and a white shirt, there was nothing wrong with my daughter seeing me this way… if Hinata would _let me out of the room._

"No. I'll get up and I'll make lunch and –" she shook her head and groped towards the wall, spreading her arms out and blocking off the door. I arched a brow at her eagerness to keep me in bed.

"J-just go back to bed if you want – honey, c'mon, please? You must be –" when she made an attempt to embrace me, I slipped past her and grabbed the door knob, only to be yanked back with amazing strength and thrown onto the bed. She pinned me onto the bed by holding down my wrists and putting her knees on either side of my waist. "H-honey…" she stammered, but still sounded surprisingly stern.

"…Where did all of this come from?" I asked with a smug tone, but I could tell that my facial expression said nothing of it – more of surprised. "Why do you want me to sleep some more? Kaely need someone to –"

"_I'll hire a babysitter_." She snapped, making me want to crawl back and just stay there. I didn't like getting yelled at – I was such a baby about it, just wanting to avoid it as much as possible. "Honey, just go back to _bed._"

"Okay! Get off of me!" I hissed defensively, squirming a little. She got off of me and then sighed when I crawled back up onto my pillow and lay my head down on it, looking at her every now and again to make sure she wasn't going to jump me or something. Scary woman when she was angry; her eyes seemed to grow fierce and her veins seemed to bulge.

Scared the shit out of me.

"Kakuzu, I don't want you to leave your room until I come back from work, okay?" she looked at me with her soft eyes – the same soft eyes that will deceive you until she gets mad.

"I'm not a child, Hina… Why do you want me to stay?" I asked, rolling on my side and staring back at her.

"… U-um, well, I just want you to… stay here because you've worked so hard the past few days and since you have today off you should sleep! Yeah!" she beamed, "You deserve to have a nice day of relaxing!"

… She expected me to believe that?

"That's not the reason. I never relax." I muttered, giving her a glare; "What's the real reason?"

I could have sworn she wanted to curse me out right then. "Just stay in bed – it's a surprise and _you'll see_." She got up and smoothed down her skirt, smirking with her cheeks a gentle pink, "Later though. I'll see you after work, hun," she leaned forwards and kissed my forehead, then head out the door.

"See… you." I frowned, looking at the door and just waiting. Now I wasn't tired and I just wanted to get up to eat something.

Maybe I could surf the internet for a while. Did I have my laptop in my bedroom? I looked around for a minute and found my laptop in its bag in the corner of the room. I smirked, and then jumped out of bed, grabbing it and heading back to the bed.

I opened the bag and sighed – no laptop. I set the bag back down on the floor and slid it underneath the bed, instead finding one of my old books that I used to read before I got bored of it and just let it slide under for me never to find the suck-y book again.

That's how it usually rolled anyway.

I picked the book up and blinked a few times. Oh yes, this was the book that I couldn't finish the first page of. I hated this book. _Free Will._ It was in a different style of what I was into reading and I just didn't like it – poorly written as well.

I was into the classics – _Dracula, Roots_, others, too – and I just didn't like the writing style of the day. My wife and daughter got into those new books, _Twilight, New Moon_ and those others… I tried to read them but couldn't find myself liking it as much as them, ogling over the "Edward" guy they were talking about so much at the dinner table.

I didn't even bother to re-read the opening sentence before I chucked it back under the bed; hearing it flop and the pages flutter is what would make my day.

Maybe I could just sit here with nothing to do, just withering away in my own little shit of a room and just… die. Slowly. Painlessly.

That was boring the first few seconds.

I threw myself off of the bed, restless, and just looked at the window. The window had its own little privacy deck. I started for the window, and when I got there, I opened it up, the wind rushing in past me and chilling me to the bone. It_ was_ April in Michigan…

I grabbed my jacket from my closet and wrapped it around me, not being too picky of whether it was on or not, and I climbed out onto the balcony. Hinata got this installed a few years ago and I'd been on it once or twice. It was sturdily built and was quite nice (considering the cool winds). I didn't see why Hinata hadn't invited me out here with her before; she always loved coming out onto the privacy deck before the sun set, that way she could catch a glimpse of the beautiful view of the lake we had.

I couldn't appreciate nature the way she could, I never could and probably never would if she hadn't taken my hand in marriage… Wait, that sounds like I'm the wife…

Correction: I never could and probably never would if I didn't take _her_ hand in marriage. There we go.

I took another tedious step towards the edge of the balcony and took a look out the lake. The sun shone off the water and the reflections hit my eyes to make me squint… It reminded me of Hidan's hair somehow.

Shit – I needed to stop thinking about him… Carefully I took another step back and made my way towards the window again, into my room and onto my bed.

What was Hidan? Surely he couldn't be a _Boogie Man. _They weren't real – and neither was he. Only a figure that my mind created out of all this stress built up from work. That must be it, right? Hidan couldn't be real – he couldn't be because that would mean that I was either both insane and schizophrenic (very unlikely) or… insane and schizophrenic.

Did God hate me or something? What did I do to him that made him want to make me insane and schizophrenic or whatever I had? He was probably just a bitch in Heaven someplace trying just to mess with my mind.

"…Angel?"

--

Being bored out of my mind until Hinata was home wasn't too freaking fun. Actually, half the time I was trying to talk myself into going out into the hallway or getting something to eat. My stomach growled very loudly when she entered the room and made her way over to the closet to change into some better home clothes. She laughed at me.

"Kakuzu, what's wrong? Didn't you go back to sleep like I told you to?" she crawled onto the bed with only a long shirt on, some of her best pajama pants in her hand underneath her palm.

"Oh, shut up," I growled sarcastically. She giggled at me then kissed me gently.

"C'mon, I'll take you downstairs and show you the surprise, _and_ some dinner."

She pulled me off the bed and then slipped into her pants before she opened the door and let me take off out of the room like it was Christmas. My stomach was literally aching with how hungry I was. I wanted something edible – even if I didn't like it, anything would taste good to me right now.

… And whoever says "Fatty" under their breath can go eat lice.

I realized how stuffy it was in the bedroom when I got downstairs – it was a cool breeze-y feeling that made shivers run down my spine. But it felt good, nonetheless. The stuffy heat of my bedroom was getting annoying.

--

I ate. I watched a movie with Hinata after we put Kaely to bed. And then I got to feel the cool touch of the silver-haired man I just wanted to figure out so much.

But that, of course was a very difficult task. Doctors, nurses – anyone who has a tedious nature to figure shit out for that matter – love to dissect things and see what they're made of. What they're composed of. _How to fix them._

I had a very tedious nature, like I said. I loved to figure shit out. I had my financial plan figured out a year in advance and since I had the free time on my hands, I figured out some other shit – like Hinata, Kaely, friends, and family. I had all of them figured out to how they tick – what makes them tick – what makes them so pissed off they would gladly rip your head off.

It was easy enough to understand their gears, but I didn't even know if Hidan was human or not.

I must have fallen asleep on the couch or something, but I woke up to find a different movie on, and Hidan watching it as he rested his head on my chest, lying on me. We were still in my house with the same atmosphere, and the exact same time.

The same everything.

"You oaf, get off of me," I growled, trying to wave him off.

"No, because I love the way your heart fucking beats…" he purred, closing his eyes. "It's like a drum, but more powerful. Like an engine. Like a bomb going off every second of the day."

"…That's a unique way to describe it, I guess," I mumbled, reaching up and gripping the back of the couch before I pulled myself up. He whined a bit more, but he followed suit.

"Seriously, though… I read through all that shit that was in the Heart Book, and… I know I should have known, but you didn't tell me that you had a heart condition, 'Kuzu…" he had a saddened expression, and I didn't want him to be sad – when he was sad, I usually woke up sad. Which sucked ass for the people I was spending the day with.

Which was a lot of people.

"Not another word about that, alright?" I pressed my finger to his lips, and then threw my feet over the side of the couch, almost sweeping him off of his seat as well. He didn't falter much from it though.

Once we were up the stairs, into the room and the door was closed, he tackled me onto the bed, which I was _sluggish _so don't tell me what the fuck I can and can't do – he was very… he surprised me, okay?! I could have easily dodged.

If I wanted to, that is.

--

In the other room, I heard a shower going; or shutting off at this point. I didn't pay much attention to it though. The hot stuffiness of my room had just gotten much, much worse. Bodies sweating – me on bottom, which I still have not a clue at how he got on top of me – and moving against each other. Heavy breath, tussled hair, bruised-looking lips.

A true act of sex.

Ten, plus, minutes later, the door opened – we still weren't done, and I was enjoying myself too much to realize a small squeal from the doorway that was oh-so familiar to let it slip through. I opened my eyes, only to see –

Hinata stood, petrified-looking in the doorway, hands covering her mouth like she had seen a ghost.

… Was this a dream or was it reality?

Because it sure as Hell felt like both.

--

**A/N:** Late chapter is LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE.

I'm sorry, you guys, but I stayed up until, EXACTLY, 3:30 AM in the morning to finish for you guys.

;3; Didn't mean to take so long. Which chapter do you want next, _By the Candlelight_ or another chapter of this?

--

**To be Continued.**


	5. Theories

**A/N: ** Hehe… I have the laptop. I have ideas. I have music. I have friends… TONIGHT IS PERFECT!!

**Disclaimer:** -Does the Disclaimer dance-

--

Well, that's a bitch. Hidan wouldn't stop – he didn't even when I yelled at him. He just had that stupid smile on his face as he kept moving against me. The scene wouldn't change – which it would by now! It would because I wanted it to, and Hidan, I hope, stopped when he knew it was going far.

And it had _surely_ gone too fucking far.

I gritted my teeth together, but he reached up and smoothed his hand over my jaw, hitting something inside me that made me arch my back and give a very-much-needed moan, mouth opened and everything – even that blush that you would get across your face. He had perfectly hit my prostate, so that I would get the reaction that he wanted.

I was sure that Hinata had fainted or ran away crying by now, and I sure as Hell wanted to get his cock out of my ass… But he kept brushing up against that one spot that made me beg for more when he pulled away with all these "Ooh"'s and "Aah"'s, "Right there!"'s and more quiet pleading. He had a perfect technique and each motion held its own – it was amazing. I had to cling to the bed trying not to yelp.

It was hard when he started to pound harder into me, pulling my hips at him. I started to breathe a little harder, licking my lips and covering my mouth every chance I got. Something to keep me distracted from the sensational pleasure of him inside me. The part that pissed me off though, was that he didn't even seem as ready to come as I was – not even close.

What was he, 20-ish? He looked that way – and if it was up to me, he was. So he was 20-ish. 20 year olds never have a long tolerance for sex – fucking, whatever you wanted to call this. His face was hardly even flustered!

Do you know that feeling where you feel something hovering above your skin? Where it tingles, and you want it gone, but don't at the same time? He had stopped right in front of my prostate just to tease me, giving me that exact feeling. He leaned forward and peered deep into my eyes; "…Liking the ride so far?" he murmured.

A sound of bone-on-wood sounded and I knew that _now_ Hinata had fainted. I closed my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow, panting harder than I had when I had my first heart attack – or played on the Hockey team in highschool. I was probably having the time of my life, but what was this?

Dream or reality?

Fact or fiction?

"I have shit to ask you," I said back to him, something I would have gladly said before all of this happened, but I guess that was my fault, wasn't it? I looked up at him to find curious, bewildered, even, eyes staring back into mine. He was going to finish this soon if I had a say in it; "Lots of shit to ask you."

He pursed his lips for a moment, and then nodded; he started to move again, and in a few thrusts, he came inside me explosively – unexpectedly. My hand flew up over my mouth as I groaned and curled my toes, drawing my legs closer to my body, trying hard to keep up with my heart beating adrenaline through my body and the incessant chills running up and down my spine.

Oh god, this was _killing me._

I hadn't noticed I had came – it was mixed in with the pleasure – until I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in, feeling its warmth covering my stomach and some of my chest.

"Like it?" Hidan asked nonchalantly as he pulled his way out of me tediously; I stopped him, knowing it would leak out and stain my good sheets – even if this was a dream or not, those were some nice ass sheets. _Expensive_ nice ass sheets that I didn't want to stain. I nodded to him in reply. "Good, 'cause I think that yelp said it all."

I yelped? When?

Closing my eyes. "Want to get to those questions now?" Another nod. I cleared my throat, finding it to be quite hoarse, and then spoke.

"… Is this a dream?" I asked, running my fingers experimentally through my hair, finding the almost wet tendrils curl around my fingers soothing – comforting even. He lay down on me, his head on my chest, listening to my heart beat again. Peace passed over us, and I totally forgot about Hinata, which was a bad thing for her, but I was tired and didn't want to move.

Hidan – when did I get to know his name? That had been nagging at the back of my mind for a while – maybe he told it to me, maybe I heard it – maybe I even named him myself. I was pretty sure he didn't tell me, and I didn't hear any names like that at the hospital…

He took a breath in, wrapped his arms around my torso and answered me.

"No."

--

"Oh, _fuck me!_" I cried, angry. I had gotten up and rampaged around the room, screaming and yelling and being pissed. Why hadn't he told me before this?!

"I would gladly again, Kakuzu, but I'm sure your wife wouldn't like that." Hidan answered, sitting nicely on the edge of the bed watching me.

"Hinata saw you – what the fuck were you _thinking?!_ " I yelled, stepping closer, but then stepping away again, getting dressed; "This is no time to get angry - … what the Hell am _I_ thinking, this is the _PERFECT_ time to get ANGRY! I could be the most ORNERY old man on the fucking planet and I wouldn't give a fuck! This is – _this is unacceptable!_" Turning to face him again, he was staring at the floor, looking sort of spacey, but also sort of… innocent. But I'm sure he was just zoning out. Which seriously made me a little fidgety (thinking about what he was thinking about) and a little angrier.

He wasn't listening to a word I was saying.

I got dressed the rest of the way and made my way over to Hinata, picking her up carefully and going over to the bed, letting her rest there. She was going to be _so angry_ with me…

A scary thought passed my mind, but I brushed it off when I heard Hidan get up and go digging through my closet. I looked over and saw him doing exactly that; "You have fucking nothing in here," he said, pulling out one of my – not best, but close to – shirts.

"Nothing that you could wear…" I replied, making sure that Hinata was comfortable before I made my way over and removed him from my closet. "Stay away from my shit and…"

He looked at me cheerily, and then snapped his fingers. "I'm just fucking with you. It wasn't real." Another spinning vision that I had to close my eyes for unless I got dizzy appeared. I didn't close my eyes; I glared him straight in the eye threateningly.

"Don't." I growled, reaching up and running my palm over his cheek; "You have no _clue_ how fucking scary it is to get a divorce for cheating!" I had stricken him hard across the face, making him fall back a step and hold his cheek.

"Damn you! Damn you to fucking Hell!" he spat, tripping over his feet and falling back onto his rear of the white room floor. "I was – I was only trying to have some fun! Your wife won't ever find out unless you tell 'er!" he bawled, glaring up at me.

I stood prouder than I should have, because before I knew it, he was getting up again. "You're an ass! Playing a prank on you and then you slap me for something so trifle!" he raised his hand, and from experience, I knew that was a bad sign.

I didn't argue back, I knew that something horrible was going to happen. "You should know better by now that I can give you more than Hell and more than Heaven! I could be God! I could be Satan! I could be a whole new being that –" he disappeared from sight, but a tight grip found its way to my throat " – you could have _never heard of._

"I _am_ a Boogie Man, Kakuzu, and I have been sent here to haunt you…" he hissed, tightening his grip so I reached up to his hands and clawed at them. Thrown to the floor, my mouth zipped shut like before in that red "Heart Room" and my hands tied together behind my back, I was left to one of my worst nightmares of being left alone in one of the most horrid places I could fathom.

"_Hell."_

--

A startled awakening on the couch made me cry out; "… Kakuzu? What's wrong?" I looked over to see one of my old-time friends Kisame crouched down next to me, holding up a single finger that he had probably poked me with.

Wide-eyed and pretty scared out of my wits, I just lie back down on the couch and take a few deep breaths, trying to calm down best to my ability. I didn't answer him for a long while, but he stayed there, watching me. Eventually, he turned and watched the thing that was on the television – some educational program that was usually on this late… in the morning. It was 8 AM.

"A-am I having another dream?" I asked him, staring at the ceiling. I hadn't noticed that my eyes were glazing over with some sort of film that I had from sleep. I seriously needed a shower and some sound sleep, but I was sure I wasn't going to get that.

"I don't think so, pal," he said, shifting a little on the pillow he had pulled from behind me to sit on. "If you are, then I'm pretty sure we're either connected from some strange radio-active goo or something and we're having telepathic dreams."

A short pause, and I spoke to him again; "I had the best fucking dream."

It was Kisame's turn to pause. He did the same to the television and turned to me; "You were saying…?"

I explained to him what had been happening in my dreams lately, and then went on with my story. He was very flattered, since he was the only one except I and my haunter who knew the story so far.

"Are you saying that you cheated with a fictional character on your _wife?_ Your super hot, sexy wife that _anyone_ would love to shag? And you're not satisfied with her?!" Kisame had a shit-eating grin on that I put my fingers on his lips and squeezed them shut.

"Not so loud… Kaely might be home. And no, not exactly…" I said, keeping my voice low; "He's not fictional, he's factual, Kisame," I sat up and looked him straight in the eye. "He haunts me and it's scaring the shit out of me – he literally swept me off my feet just to get into my head!"

Of course, he gave me a lecture about schizophrenia, which I passed off with "I know already!", since I went to college for a _medical degree._

"It's not schizophrenia! I don't see him when I'm awake; I only feel this really cold touch and hear his voice – which no one else can hear! I only see-see him in my dreams!" I sat up and was still explaining to him how things were.

He sighed as things got quiet; "…Kakuzu," he reached up and patted my shoulder, "You need some help."

--

I darted up the stairs only to hear my pager flailing noise at me from on my dresser. I cursed aloud and started to get dressed. I should have known I was on call!

Kisame was going to give me a ride, just in case Hidan just wanted to kill me and scare the shit out of me when I was driving.

My body lurched into a state of frozenness for a moment, realizing what Hidan _could_ do in a car with me with his cold breath, touch…

No, I couldn't think about something like that at a time like this. I needed to get to the hospital! I got dressed a little more quickly and then slipped on tennis shoes, making my way down stairs in a hurry and grabbing my coat; Kisame was already in the car waiting for me, and so I let out a needed breath with my hand on the doorknob and my head resting on the door.

"So I heard I swept you off your feet, hn?"

My body was pushed flush against the door, my hand being removed from the doorknob by an… actual hand that I could see. Another hand made its way to my stomach, in between the door and me.

"How so? Could you explain?" he purred. He had to get on his toes to lean into my ear, which I had to say was cute, but this was _reality._ He could be here to be _cute._ His fingers grazed over my stomach gently and calmingly. "Is it because I have my seed in you? Because I found that I was quite fond of that, myself…"

He was still very, very cold – like ice, even. His hand meshed with mine, intertwining out fingers and pulling me away from the door.

"Hidan…" I muttered, looking at his hand; "I have to go to work," a slow tone was being used here – I was still in shock from seeing him.

It was scaring away all my theories.

"Mm, I know," he said to me, making me sort of shiver, but not visibly. "But, please, explain to me, how do I sweep you off your feet?"

"If you're still here, after work."

"Or how about during work?"

With that, he disappeared and my pager rang, again. I lifted it up and looked at the emergency, this time: "23 year old, car accident".

… The fucker.

--

**A/N:** SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT I'M SORRY I'LL WORK HARDER ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ; _;


	6. Realization

**A/N:** Heh. Okay, I now that I'm feeling better, I'm going to work hardcore at this son of a cobbler.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah… Kishimoto owns all, I know.

--

Driving to work was a totally knew experience with Kisame driving – he was a city driver; that means that he jerked the car to get into the right lane at the right time to piss people off, and the person pissed right now was me.

I couldn't stand how he jerked the car, so I hit him a few times to show him how I didn't care for how he drove, and he only gave a shy smile and a chuckle, and went back to his old ways, just a little more subtly. Sure, he was abnormally tall and his truck was gigantic compared to some of the cars on the road, but that mean nothing comparing how some of those tiny cars turned the corners contrasted to him.

My pager rang again, but this time… it was peculiarly loud to my ears; unsure what was happening, and if the noise seemed loud to Kisame out of pure curiosity, I looked down and tilted my pager up, looking at it.

Just another thing from the accident, this time a female. Though, I didn't care, I left it as it was, ignoring the smart stinging my gut.

Kisame looked my way, me noticing so I looked too, and he stared for a second, then looked back at the road, dodging some slow cars and making me grip the arm rest a little tighter.

"So," Kisame said carefully, "What's happening in your life?"

I stared at him for another second, and then parted my lips to speak, "Oh, you know, the usual: work, awesome sex with my awesome wife and a _Boogie man trying to ruin my life._" I growled sarcastically.

Kisame rolled his eyes at me, "I'm sure it's just a thing in your head about stress! Or schizophrenia…"

"It's _not_ schizophrenia. If I'm schizophrenic then you're… then… then you can have my wife!" I announced, raising my hand in a gesture of declaration.

He looked at me with big eyes, "_Really?_" he asked, bewildered.

"Yeah," I answered, "That's how sure I am about how I'm NOT schizophrenic."

"That's pretty damn sure, my friend." He looked back on the road, "… Sorry, but now I'm sort of hoping that you're schizophrenic."

I hit him hard on the arm, making him flinch and dodge another car without really trying to, "Shut up."

--

At the hospital, the cool air when I walked in felt far too familiar. I made my way to my locker to change into my scrubs, being greeted by Sasori, Deidara and Konan, whom said hello and then left me to my business, as always.

Changing into my scrubs was the easy part; it was just until Deidara came up to me and asked what was wrong with my limp was when it got to the difficult part.

I didn't even notice that I was limping, which was a bad sign at this point in time.

"What?" I asked him, looking down at my feet.

"You're limping, yeah," he said, brushing his hair behind his ear, "It's like you got hit really hard or something, from this point of view. Are you alright?"

I looked to him and blinked, "Oh really? Hit really hard? As in… hit how?"

"Hmm," Deidara stroked his chin in thought, eyeing over my legs, torso and then the rest of my features; "Like you got fucked up the ass, yeah."

I glared for a moment, and then hit him upside the head with my hand, "Ever say that to my face again and you won't have balls," I growled, making my way past him, and then realized something as I walked.

I did have a limp, yes, but fucked up the ass? … Was Hidan really affecting me outside of my dreams?

I shook my head, and then heard many pagers blaring, one of them being on my waist. I looked at it again, and this time I knew I had to go to help; it was Hidan again, the 23 year old male from the car accident, and the female from it.

Since I didn't care much for the female, so I headed for the room where Hidan would be. I didn't know if I was anxious or just excited to see Hidan covered in blood, glass, cut up – oh, it was just going to be divine, even considered a heavenly eve on a cold winter's night, but so devastating at the same time.

When I made it to the hallway where the victims were, what clearly stood out to me was yelling and moaning. That had to be Hidan, making a big commotion about the whole thing; probably cursing out the person who hit him and wanting just one person to help him. He wasn't going to die and both of us knew that. I made my way down the hall; getting a glimpse of the female car accident prey and immediately winced. Her face was scarred so badly, bleeding out, I couldn't dare recognize her, and her hair, burnt and frayed. It was horrible.

Glass was everywhere on her and the bed sheets were turning red from the blood. I stared for a little longer, everyone in the room seeming angry and a little worried; they all had expressions that were as if a lover was dying. There was no way that none of them could have recognized her, even for a moment. There was not a chance. Her face was too scarred, and if they wanted to get a DNA test, there was still a probability that she wouldn't be at all in the database, plus that would take way too long. I didn't get it, even for a moment, why they were looking so worried. I walked to the doorframe, and leaned on it, crossing my arms and probably rudely watching over the team try to save her.

I watched for another minute, before I turned to go find Hidan, in the next room where I could clearly see him through the window between the two rooms.

"Clear off you fucking bastards! You don't – _ouch_ – deserve to touch me! _Get off of me!_" he cried, shaking the bed and moving so they couldn't insert any needle into him.

If worse got to worse, they would clearly knock him out with a sedative.

I made my way to the next room, brushing off the female like she was nothing, and then watching as his face lit up when he saw me enter.

"Kakuzu! Tell these idiots that I don't need any of this shit! Please, you know I hate needles…" he whined, holding his arms close to his body so that the two, Sakura and Sasori, couldn't have pierced his good veins with any pointed objects.

I merely rolled my eyes, and then walked up, taking the needle from Sakura, whom I would have expected she would have gotten angry and stabbed his arm without care of where it went and where the clear fluid would have gone into, where it _needed_ to go into a vein.

"Give me your arm," I said, holding out my hand and waiting for him to obey me; he did owe me a good deal of shit when it came to being obedient, in my eyes. To him this was all a game that he loved to play.

"What? No way in fucking Hell! C'mon, Kakuzu, you know—"

"Give me your Goddamn arm, Hidan, before I take it by force and dislocate your shoulder in the process."

"… Give me a kiss and then I'll think about fucking letting you do it," he beamed up at me, his bright purple orbs creepily staring up at me in all their cute innocence. "Please, 'Kuzu…? I won't bite… this time."

"Hidan. Arm." I growled, more prominently holding my hand out, palm up.

He pouted, leaning his head on my stomach, "'Kuzu-bear…" he murmured, eyes glimmering. "_Please…_"

I grabbed his arm, pulling it up, and then sticking the needle into his vein roughly, probably at a wrong angle too, which explained why he hissed an "Ouch!".

"Don't ever call me ''Kuzu-bear', again," I snapped, glaring down at him.

Sasori and Sakura were probably wondering what that was all about, but since I succeeded in getting the needle into his arm, they proceeded to take the small bits of shattered glass out of him without second thought.

"Hey…" Hidan muttered, "D'you think she'll be okay?" he asked, pointing to the window, meaning the woman; "She looked pretty bad compared to me."

"I'm sure she'll be just fine," I said, going to the end of his bed and grabbing the clipboard, checking his stats to see if he was stable, if anything had gotten too bad in the accident.

"Oh, really?" Hidan asked the certain tone that probably I could only pick up. I looked at him for a second, seeing him smiling wickedly.

"What?" I asked, looking back at the clipboard and writing some things down.

"Can I have that kiss yet?"

I gave a distasteful click of my tongue, "You never do learn, do you?" I asked, making him groan.

"You're not taking the whole thing that happened last night personally, are you?"

I put the clipboard back down onto the end of the bed, and then looked at him, "And if I am?"

"Well, you should fucking get over it," he made a disgusted face and then crossed his arms. "It was nothing, right? You got mad so you hit me and I got mad back!"

"… Mhmm," I hummed, giving him a blank look, and then heading over to his side to mess with some things that were needed to be messed with; I checked his bag, and then his heart rate, but I was quickly drawn away from doing that when he grabbed my shirt and pulled me down, only to get a better grip on my collar, and then stare me in the eye as I got comfortable with where I was leaning on my palms.

Sasori and Sakura had long left the room, feeling probably either tension or some form of it, and left me to tend to Hidan's wounds.

"Do you need something?" I asked after a second.

"That Goddamn kiss," he muttered, tilting his head and leaning forward to make contact between our lips.

I raised my hand and curled every finger in except my forefinger, resting it on his lips, and staring at him, then pushing him back again, "If anyone's going to make a move, it's going to be me, but I have work to do."

"You know what?" he asked, smirking.

"What?" I asked in an exasperated manner.

"I think we should kiss anyways."

"That's too bad."

"Fuck you," he growled, leaning up and brushing our lips together in a small signal of lust; "I want to kiss you…_ Just_ like I kissed you before…" he purred matter-o'-factly clearly smirking, even though I wasn't looking at his lips, but it showed easily in his eyes as a humored feeling, "You remember last night, right?" his hand found my lower back, pulling me closer, and me, being myself, had to draw nearer to his low wisp of a voice. "The way things seemed to just… fall into place."

"… Right," I murmured, letting my voice lightly travel with its pitch, and swallowing down what felt like the most denying feeling of what he was trying to do to me.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan purred, brushing our cheeks together in a gentle gesture of warm compassion, his lips nearing my ear; "Will you kiss me now?"

I slowly nodded; letting him touch my lips with oh-so much delicacy, and then capture them with his own.

His lips always gave me a heartwarming sensation deep inside me when mine met his; I didn't know if it was arousal that I had never felt before or if it was just urgency to get away because he was a threat – instinct, if you will.

My fingers found their way to the back of Hidan's head, weaving my fingers through his tresses and pulling him and his caresses nearer to mine.

Though, I could feel this… stare, boring into the back of my head. I couldn't draw myself away from Hidan, as tough as it was to try to get closer.

I was stuck there, kissing him, with the burning feeling of a knife bearing into my stomach and the staring right into the back of my head.

"Stop," I said, muffled from Hidan's lips on mine. This had to be the most uncomfortable kiss I'd ever had; much worse than my first kiss, now that I remember it, and much, _much_ worse than my wedding kiss. This one hurt, in multiple ways, and I'm sure I'd never experience it again.

"Why?" he pulled away and stroked my cheek with the back of his fingers, "You're enjoying it, so… Why stop?" he had that tone again, which made my heart almost skip a beat and me to swallow the wrong way; just more hurt to add to the overall.

"I don't… like it," I opened my eyes and admitted. When I sensed the gaze on the back of my head falter a little, I realized that it was coming from the next room over, where the female from the car accident came from.

"Oh… I get it," Hidan said knowingly, "Look over, she's staring." He waved his hand over to the window; "It's not like you're going to die from shock, or something," he messed with my scrubs a little, putting them into order, as I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I looked over at the window, looked around the room. There was nothing different, other than the people were rushing a little faster around the room, and she seemed to be in critical care.

She looked at me, for an instant through the window – those perfect, soft purple eyes that I had stared into and gotten lost into so many times before, filled with sad tears; tears of betrayal.

The female from the accident was Hinata.

--

**A/N:** Oh, oh, OH. YES. I WENT THERE.

… Don't kill me ;3;


	7. The New Meaning

**A/N:** I haven't understood how to write a serious scene for a while, so I'm sorry for the wait. If Kakuzu's really OOC, tell me – it helps when I know what's OOC and what's just... you know. Acting like your wife is dying in probably the most painful in the way and wanting to save her out of the deepest love of your heart.

I think there's a difference.

**Disclaimer:** No ownage of the Naruto characters, nor the Fightclub quotes and if you think I do... See ya' in the white room.

–

"... N-no," was what escaped my lips. I could feel the light escape of air from her lips, feel it, as if it were right in my ear. My chest had a growing ache inside, making me whimper a little as Hidan's hand ran over my cheek a few times.

His feathery touch, specifically meant for something like comforting, ran over my high cheek, quieting me; he gave me a simple, innocent smirk – one meant for more light hearted situations. One meant for pitying. You know that one; that one where you got from your mother every time you did something humiliating at school and she hugged you while you bawled.

There was an aching silence for a moment.

He pulled me close, placed a gentle kiss on my cheek, and then whispered into my ear.

"You won't feel a thing."

–

"Kakuzu..."

"I know," I murmured, head in my hands, bloody and aching from all the work they had done. I looked up at the clock and gave a sigh.

"Time of death, 1:42 PM."

A quiet sob from the corner, a pink haired woman – Sakura – had her eyes on the back of her hand, tears rolling down her face. Hinata was her friend; I would know from the many nights of movies and chick-flicks that they watched together. She was dead, and now… No more chick-flicks. No more talking, no more gossip, no more getting into their night gowns and sleeping over and kicking me out on to the couch.

I would gladly sleep on the couch for the rest of my life if it meant that I could have her back. My heart aches for that woman… And…

Middle of the day, my wife died.

Middle of the day, my wife _died, _on my table, in my arms, with her husband – me, Goddamnit, _me_ – betraying her for some made up character that I made up with my mind that's _made up._

And not even for a good reason.

And who is to blame for my wife dying in the middle of the day?

Hidan.

_Mhmm._

Getting up, I looked around the room at the few people that were there: Sakura, Sasori and Konan, all sort of in a solemn silence. I looked through the window behind me, seeing Hidan drifting off into sleep, probably because he was bored and I wasn't there to treat him like a 6 year old, entertaining him. My teeth grit, and I turned to the door, just _trying_ not to scream.

It was building up though, and I'm sure it'd get through soon enough.

I headed out of the room, and moved to Hidan's, which he was awake when I got into the doorway.

"Took you long enough," he said, thrusting his arms out in a gesture of "Give me a hug"; "You're sad, you're bloody and you're fucking _pissed_..."

I took a pause, then just walked forward and pulled one of the chairs that were placed next to the wall, next to the bed, sitting down in it and looking at Hidan solemnly.

A silence passed, for at least a few minutes, until I finally spoke.

"Please tell me, it's a dream."

–

I walked home that night, Hidan following to my right side, a little further behind me. I was walking pretty fast for a sad man, but considering the cool April air was brushing against my skin, making me shiver, I decided to get the fuck out of the chill as fast as I could – I don't even know exactly why I wanted to walk in the first place.

Hidan seemed to be enjoying himself, examining the needle hole from when I put in the IV drip. He kept poking and prodding at it, the bandaid off, and making it bleed, since it was freshly removed. Though, it would have to stop bleeding soon; the cold had an effect like that.

Eventually, it did stop bleeding, and he whined for a little bit, but afterwards came up to my side and locked arms, seeming as if he was _really_ trying to cheer me up.

I can assure you already, it didn't work.

A few blocks away from the house, he started to whine again. _"It's cold,"_ he said, _"I don't want to be in the fucking cold,"_ he said – I wanted him to shut up and enjoy the silence for once, so I didn't have to deal with this child of a man for any longer.

I wanted him to zip it, or shove his head far enough up his ass so he can't talk out of it anymore. Either would work, just make him _shut up._

"Kakuzu, are you even—!" I stopped in my tracks and slammed my hand against his face, over his mouth more specifically, glaring at him. He blinked, awestruck for a moment.

I let out a heavy breath, then put my hand back in my pocket, starting to pad my way down the sidewalk again. Sometimes, you had to take it the nice way – and if they didn't obey you, you go the mean way again until they shut up or stop.

He lasted until we got to the yard, which then he took a deep breath and let out a drawled curse, "I feel something really bad coming on..."

"Like you're psychic," I growled, pulling out my keys from my pocket and unlocking the door, "You're a _Boogie man_, you can hardly make me cry," I opened the door, and stepped inside. I took off my shoes and hung up my coat, putting the keys in the keybowl – like any other day that I come back from the hospital. Except no Hinata, coming to say hello.

And... no Kaely coming to give me a hug.

I looked back, Hidan standing in the doorway, arms crossed, like _I_ was the one who did something wrong.

"What?"

"I'm more powerful than what I've showed you, you know."

"Oh, shut up," I turned again, heading into the kitchen, "I need to find my... kid..."

Lying, limp, in the middle of the floor, was my daughter – Kaely – looking... more than unconscious. A lot more. And looking as if she'd been that way for a few hours.

Dead. My daughter was dead, in the middle of the kitchen.

I just stared for a minute, this time, I was completely awestruck.

Hidan whistled; "Told ya'."

I took a few steps forward, then stopped, again.

_Sometimes, you had to take it the nice way – and if they didn't obey you, you go the mean way again until they shut up or stop._

Before I realized I was holding Hidan by his collar and lifting him up into the air and slamming him again the wall.

"You did this, didn't you?!" I growled.

"W-who, me?" he smiled, holding my wrists and trying to lift himself up, feet licking a little; "How could you say that to me?"

I blinked, and in that fraction on a second, my throat constricted, the back of my head hurt and my feet were off the floor. I opened my eyes and looked _into my own eyes._

I, my attacker that was apparently me, was smiling, an evil glint in my eyes, and just more malicious than I could really ever be myself.

"W-_what_ are you _doing?!_" It wasn't my voice that came out my mouth, my eyesight was clearer, and my stomach was full, when I – as in, when I felt like myself – hadn't eaten all day.

When I raised my hand to try to pull off my body's hands, I was pale, so pale, that I could have sworn I was canvas. I pulled my hair, and saw it was silver, not my deep brown, and...

_I was Hidan._

"THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" I screamed, kicking my feet and struggling, though I knew that it wouldn't help with the choking situation; "_WAKE UP! _WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

I dropped to the ground, and stared at my shaking hands; "I-I'm not... you, Hidan, I can't be _you!_" I looked up at my body, who just stared back with arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Look in the mirror," he said, and I flinched at how these new ears took my voice.

I swore under my breath before I pulled my slender legs to my chest and sobbed on my knees, holding the back of my head; "I-I'm not you... I'm not you..." I repeated it again and again until my throat ran dry and I couldn't speak anymore.

He scared me, and all it took was a few dreams over the course of a week, two dead bodies and some mind blowing sex. I couldn't take it any more; I really just wanted to cry and cry and cry until my eyes popped out of my skull and I died of starvation.

I could honestly say I didn't want to live with this anymore.

When he sat next to me and wrapped an arm around me, I leaned on him.

"You really want to wake up?" he learned how to keep his voice to a whisper. "You want to get rid of me, and all that we've done?"

_I am Jack's broken heart._

"If you want something, just ask for it," he ran his hand over my back, "You just... made me, remember? I'm not real at all..."

_I am Jack's inflamed sense of rejection._

"... But I can give you anything you want. Now, in your dreams, I can give you _anything._"

_I am Jack's complete lack of surprise._

–

After a while, of me crying my eyes out on my old body's lap, I got up and started to collect my daughter, picking her up and putting her on the counter.

I opened his mouth and looked down her throat; like I expected, she had choked to death. I sighed and started to try to pull the object – a _grape_ of all things – out of her mouth.

"Hey! What are you doing with my fingers?!" Hidan yelled, making me jump back.

"I'm pulling out the grape from my daughter's throat." I glared half heartedly, still affected from when I was crying; my eyes were dry and my throat sore.

"Don't do that!"

"What do you have against it?!"

"They're _my_ fingers, dumbshit!"

I spat on the floor in front of his feet, and then continued to pull the grape out of her throat; I threw it to the ground, then turned and washed my hands in the sink.

I dried my hands off on my shirt, "I'm with dreamer-boy", and picked up Kaely, walking past Hidan and my body, and to the door.

"Where're you going?"

"Morgue," I said simply, resting her against my knee as I grabbed the keys and opened the door.

"Could I come—"

I slammed the door before I could hear the rest of it; I needed some alone time; just me and my dead daughter in the car.

I opened up the back, and set her down, carefully, stroking her hair for a moment before I closed it and headed to the front of the car, which used to be Hinata's and our shared car.

I jumped in, and then started it, backing out and heading down the street.

The car ride was silent; it was cloudy out now, and it looked like it was going to rain hard in the next 24 hours. My head leaned against the window, my eyes red and puffy; I couldn't stare for very much longer before I had to blink. It was quiet, as quiet as quiet could be in a car on the highway, and it was making me almost nervous, as if something was going to jump out from no where and make me swerve off into the side of the road. But it was always comforting to just have silence once in a while.

I took too much time admiring how silent it was before I realized that I had missed my turn off. I swore under my breath, and then turned around harshly.

The loud sound of a skull against the internal side of the car made my stomach flip uneasily. There would probably be bruising or at a least a broken skull by the time that I got to the hospital.

I turned off on my lane, and then drove into the parking lot; stopping, shutting off the car, taking and getting out and going to the back of the car and opening it up, pulling out the corpse and holding it bridal style as I closed the door and locked the car; I walked across the parking lot and got a couple weird stares from the people coming from the clinic, usually old people that were just surprisingly scared of anything dead, because that could've been them soon.

I turned around and backed up into the door, opening it and making sure that the corpse's head didn't hit the door frame, and then continued into the clinic. I turned across the hall from the free clinic, down the hall from the mental ward that Konan ran all by her lonesome sometimes, and went down the hall where I usually went to work at.

When I got to the main desk, I dropped Kaely on the counter and reached over it to the printer, where I pulled out a piece of paper from the tray and a pen from the empty jam jar, and started to write down name, birth date, age, gender, and all the other crap needed for a body.

"... Sir?"

"What?" I glanced up and saw Sakura, my intern that you've met before in earlier days, but then continued scribbling down needed information for Kaely.

"Why is there a dead body on my counter?"

"Because..." I finished with a signature for the body, and then set it on the corpse, "I need you, Ms. Haruno, to take my child to the morgue."

She took the paper, looking at it, then looking back up at me with a confused but considering-the-worst face. "... I think you have a misunderstanding, sir, this is one of the doctor's children, not yours... and this is the same doctor's signature, not _yours._"

That's right, I was still in Hidan's body; "... It'll make sense later," I reached out and patted her shoulder, "Take my child to the morgue."

She blinked, then nodded, picking up the phone.

I turned, then walked out; making sure that no one got a second look at my face before I got in the car and cried again. I acted like losing my child was just so minor that it didn't matter; Kaely, Hinata, they were my life.

I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home, tears still wet and cascading down my face.

–

Sitting down on the middle of the kitchen, I gave an empty breath; "It'd be better if you just opened up my chest cavity and pulled out my heart," I whispered.

Hidan snorted; "No," he drawled, "There's nothing like torturing a person into complete humility," he crouched down next to me, running his hand over my back.

I leaned on him; "Then you've done your job..."

"In torturing you? Oh, I'm not even close to done," he purred. "Want to know the big secret?"

"No," I murmured.

"Okay," he sat down, crossing his legs, "Snap your fingers."

Curiously, I looked at him. "... Snap?"

"Yes, try it," I never knew my face could take so much emotion. I could never get it to do that.

I raised my hand, and...

snapped.

–

**A/N:**

Kakuzu: WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!?

Me: … Because I love you?

Kakuzu: IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE IT!

Me: … -huggles-

Kakuzu: THAT DOESN'T HELP! WHY AM I HIDAN?! AND WHY AM I CRYING?! AND WHY IS EVERYONE I LOVE DYING?!

Me: … I'm... sorry?

Kakuzu: YOU BETTER BE!... T^T

Oookaaay... Anyway, REVIEWS?! Sorry it's been sooooo late ; ;

It'll come out sooner next time. Seriously. T^T


End file.
